One Small Chance
by Tikigod784
Summary: Takes place the morning after the Wilhelm Fight...Negi BROODS over his fight with Wilhelm and gets kicked in the face.Rated T for safety? R&R if you please


Mahou Sensei Negima!

One Small Chance

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle had been furious, but in the end, he'd managed to beat back Wilhelm (as well as the Slimes) without any casualties on his side. This was exactly what he had gone to the World Tree to brood about before a certain inugami kicked him in the face.

Apparently he was there to tell him he'd been pardoned of the charges from the Kyoto incident. Negi smiled internally at that. Despite what he had said about Kotaro going back to Kyoto, Negi was glad he was staying. He hadn't had any friends his own age before, so the prospect was somewhat exciting. They got into a bit of a fight about their rematch after that, but then Kotaro turned the conversation in a completely different direction.

"But man, that guy yesterday was tough…"

"Yeah, I'm surprised we were actually able to beat him."

"Yeah, but… why didn't you kill him?"

Negi was, to say the least, taken back by this question. Where had that come from?

Kotaro continued.

"I mean, I don't know the whole story, but judging by how you went berserk in the middle there, isn't that what you had intended?"

At first, he didn't know what to say.

In the end, all he'd said was: "I'm not sure" As he looked down at the ground.

Kotaro had raised an eyebrow at him, then quickly changed the subject to finding a place to stay. This would become one of the main reasons Negi considered him a good friend. He didn't pry, which was one trait that he really wished Asuna and the others would pick up. There were some things that they didn't need to know, regardless of their status as his partners.

"Anyways, I gotta get back. See ya!"

'Back where?' he'd briefly wondered. Though he was glad to be left alone for now.

The conversation ended, Negi had gone back to brooding under the World Tree. Ther was, in fact, a very good reason he hadn't killed Wilhelm despite knowing it would put his students in danger, and it was a reason that Wilhelm himself would probably only laugh at. Of course, he hadn't thought Wilhelm was really conscious of this until last night, but the fact was that by petrifying so many people, he had saved said people from being ripped apart by various other demons that had invaded the village. Sure enough, every villager besides Nekane, himself, and a few others who hadn't been petrified had been brutally murdered by said demons. Of course, he conveniently left the graphics out of the memory spell he'd shown his group. When the authorities had gotten there, they couldn't even identify half of the dead bodies.

Negi smiled bitterly at that. If you thought about it, the Western Magus council really wasn't that different than any other country's formal government. They tried to use anything they could get to make them look good. Now that day was officially recognized as a national holiday in the Home country that every western mage was expected to take time off for. Parades and celebrations included if you were in the capital.

Negi, however, did not take time off. He didn't like the idea of kids celebrating back home about getting a day off class thanks to the destruction of his village. The thought actually made him pretty angry sometimes. Especially since everyone, including those who were petrified, were thought to be dead.

Negi grit his teeth. It wasn't fair. Sure, Wilhelm's Petrification was said to currently be the strongest in the Western Hemisphere, but that's just what it was. Over half of the village's population was PETRIFIED. There was still a chance that they could be cured. Hell, maybe Konoka would be the one to heal them all. He'd thought this way before he'd even learned of Konoka's healing potential. As wide as the world was, it was unlikely that there wasn't a cure for the effects of an "S-level Petrification" as they called it.

However, no matter how he stressed it, no one had ever agreed with him on that point. No one except Wilhelm. It had shocked him to learn that the one demon had a specific hatred for all these years had been the first that didn't simply wave off his idea. It was one of the reasons the fight had freaked him out so much.

(A/N: That and Asuna in Lingerie. :P)

So he'd spared him. Of course, he probably would've had a hard time killing him in front of his students, but still... whether he liked it or not, Wilhelm had saved half his village. He'd given them all that one small chance.

So just this once, he'd let him go.

Even if he couldn't afford to be so lenient next time.

----------------------------------------------------------------

ZE END!!!!

Watchya think? First fanfic equals horrible mangly death.

I don't think I'll ever write a fic longer than 1 chapter, since I've tried (and failed) many a time. It hurts my brainal area you see. So I'm probably just gonna stick with One-shots...

R&R? Just a bit? Thanx!


End file.
